Six Nights With You
by Dj Lightsquares
Summary: Six Days without power in the apartment complex called Kingdom Hearts Apartments.All the residents at first hate each other, but through all this waiting, they might become more than just friends.
1. Day One

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.**

Day One

Outside of the apartment complex of Kingdom Hearts Apartments, it seemed like a nice place to live.The building was a bit bigger than it neighbor,and it has great reviews. However inside problems have stirred.The power to the building has been on the fritz lately and everyone suspected that it might go out soon. One of the residents who was in his late teens, was Axel. The red-headed young man was one of the residents to guess this, but it was one of his two roommates that actually proved it. That roommate was years older than himself, the man's name is Vexen.Vexen loves to experiment, and so his latest experiment was ruined by the lights flickering on and off.Upset by this, Vexen decides to see what the hell was wrong with the lighting. He went into the basement ,and discovered that the battery was going to run out of power. He quickly told his roommates Axel, and Zexion, then ran next door to tell Demyx and Xigbar. "What!?" Demyx exclaimed. "Can't you ask Larxene to re-power the thing?" He added. Vexen shook his head.

"She took Namie and Kairi on an girls only trip.They won't be back until some time next week." The man stated. Demyx groaned. "That sucks dude, so what are we going to do?" Xigbar asked. Vexen shrugged. "I'm just telling the others in the building. You could help if you want." Demyx and Xigbar nodded their heads. "Okay, you take the-" Vexen stopped. The hallway became dark all of a sudden. "AW!FUCK!" They heard someone shout. Just then they heard the door to the right open. "Hello!Any one there?" The voice belong to Sora. "Sora where's the flashlight?"Another voice asked.Sora turned around. "Right ther-"He stopped because he heard crashing."Ow...how put that there!?"The voice asked. Then a light came on. "Geez, Roxas. And I'm supposed to be the clumsy one." Sora said. Roxas glared at him. "Yeah, funny. Let's see if anyone else is having the same problem." The two boys walked out of the hallway, where they were not so happily greeted by Vexen, Demyx and Xigbar. "Oh it's you..." Vexen scowled. Sora took the flashlight from Roxas, and shined it on them. "What did you guys do?" accused Sora. The three of them began to laugh. "Nothing, little man. The lighting system went all out of whack, and our power bug is off on a girl's only vacation." Xigbar said with a tiny bit of laughter in his voice. "Is anyone up here?" Another voice than asked. Everyone looked around. "Hello?I thought I heard laughing..." It came from the stairs. "Riku? Is that you?" Sora asked, he pointed the flashlight towards the stairs, and found Riku in his pajamas. "Did you just wake up or something?" Demyx asked. Riku yawned. "Yeah, and when I did I came out to see if everyone was having the same problem, then you guys began laughing." He walked over to his friend with the flashlight. "Vexen I thought we had more time. That's what you told me." Third voice said walking over to the group. "I thought so too, Axel, so now what are we going to do?" Sora pointed the flashlight in Axel's direction. "Nothing, we just have to wait.So when is Larxene coming back?"

"In six days." Xigbar said bluntly. Everyone sighed in unison. "This is going to be a long six days."

Demyx sighed.


	2. Day Two

Day Two

Everyone gathered in the biggest room possible. The lounge area. The group consisted of Vexen, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Sora, and Riku. "So what do we do?" Sora asked flicking the flashlight on and off. "Hey kid!Could you stop that your giving me a head ache!" Demyx cried. Sora glared at him. "Well what else am I going to do?" He growled back."Okay, how bout we not fight." Xigbar stated trying to defuse the momnet. "Shut up Xigbar.Let them fight I mean it's most likely his fault anyways." Zexion said from his chair. "What! No way!"Sora countered. Soon him, Demyx and Zexion were in a shouting match. This lasted for more than a few minutes before Axel shouted. "Enough!This fighting itsn't going to get you people anywhere!OK so we're not the bets to friends, but we can sure make the best of this, and fighting isn't going to get us any where, so pick and seat, sit in it, and shut up!"Everyone looked at Axel."Sorry."Sora said to Demyx."It's okay."Demyx replied. Zexion sighed and looked at everyone. "Now that that's out of the way. What are we going to do?I mean we have six days, and food that keeps cool is not going to last that long." Luxord said. Demyx then looked at Vexen. "You think you can fix that?" He gave Vexen a grin. "Huh?What?"Vexen stated confused."We need someone to help keep frozen food frozen..."Roxas cleared up."No way!I'm not a freezer!" Vexen exclaimed.

"Aw come on! We need to eat, and your the only one that can freeze water."Xigbar pleaded. Vexen sighed. "OK, I'll do it, but this is the only time I'll ever do it."Vexen then left the room and walked up the stairs to get started on everyone's fridge. "Is anyone up for poker?"Luxord suggested with a wry smile. Everyone looked at each other. "What's the rules?" Xigbar asked smirking.


End file.
